Heart on Two
by x3megurl13
Summary: Cagalli love Athrun but so is her best friend Luna. Would she give up her love or follow her heart? Lunamaria fans stay away. AxC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Cagalli love Athrun but so is her best friend Luna. Would she give up her love or follow her heart?

**WARNING:** Luna fans stay away from this fic! This is an A x C fic so for peace's sake, don't read this if you really are a fan of Lunamaria. (However, I don't intend her to be sooo bad)

**Disclaimer:** (sniff) I want to own Gundam Seed badly! (sniff) But I can't and will never…

**Chapter 1:**

It was a sunny Monday morning. Cagalli had woken up early due to constant ringing of the clocks. She didn't know that Luna placed a total of 15 alarm clocks in different corners of her room. At exactly 5:30 am, the clocks started ringing **TOGETHER!** With a lazy leg, Cagalli started to wash herself.

She prepared the things she needed for her first day of school. She sighed and smiled. '_Today should be fine day!_' she said to herself. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Cagalli? Are you done yet?" asked Luna.

"Wait! 5 more minutes", Cagalli replied as she tried to get out of the cord of the electric fan tied on her ankle. As she was about to free herself from the evil thing, she absentmindedly pushed the vase. CRAACK!

Luna went bursting into her room. "Are you alright?" she asked. She was answered with a loud bunch of curses.

"Oh Cagalli, what am I gonna do to you?" Luna said as she arranges the pieces of broken glasses. She looked at the drenched skirt of her friend. Cagalli looked back and they laughed. Luna helped Cagalli prepare her things while Cagalli changed her clothes.

Cagalli lives on the house of Lunamaria for 10 years now. She and Luna were best friends for a very long time. She was orphaned at an early age of 6 and was taken by the wealthy Hawkes upon the request of their daughter. However, Cagalli has to serve the family by being a helper. But Cagalli didn't mind. As long as her friendship with Luna is there, she's contented. Luna is the most important person in her life.

"Done!"

"Let's go now Cagalli. We're late!"

"Wait!" Cagalli went to a table beside her bed and picked up a frame. "Morning, mother," she said as she gave a small peck on the glass.

**At school**

"Mmm, I wonder where Luna is at this point." Cagalli thought as she reached the gates of her school.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Luna, run don't walk!"_

"_What do you think I'm doing? I'm at my limits"_

"_Sheesh, I never knew you can run like a turtle!"_

"_What did you say!"_

"_Run like a t-u-r-t-l-e!"_

"_Why you!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Maybe I should not have left her there", she said to herself.

"Is this seat taken?" a beautiful girl with pink hair asked her.

"You can have it", Cagalli smiled to the girl.

"Thank you. I'm Lacus Clyne. What's yours?"

"Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha. Pleased to meet you"

"So am I", Lacus said as she gave Cagalli her best smile.

**Meanwhile…**

Cagalli sped off as far as she could to escape the angry Luna. "Cagalli! When I get my hands on you…" SPLASH! A sports car ran over Luna.

"Miss, are you alright? I'm really sorry," a voice said.

Luna looked up to the voice and saw a handsome guy with blue hair. The guy offered his hand to Luna. "Here".

"Thanks," said Luna shyly.

"I'm Athrun. Where are you heading?" the handsome guy asked.

"I'm Luna. I'm heading to Orb University. I'm studying there."

"Really? Guess we're on the same school. Hop on I'll give you a ride."

**At the Classroom**

Luna opened the door of the classroom. She frantically searched for her best friend who was chatting along with a pink haired girl.

"Cagalli!"

"Err, Luna!"

"I found him!"

"Eh? Found who?" Cagalli asked, confused. Luna however kept smiling weirdly. "Uhm, Luna, I want you to meet Lacus. Lacus, this is my best friend Luna."

"Hi"

---------------

The seconds turned to minutes then to hours. Cagalli couldn't concentrate on her studies as she was very sleepy. _It's always boring during first days. School's supposed to be fun._ Then she looked up to her teacher. _I wonder if she thought that I'm bored. Nah, she talks too much how can she?_

"Miss Cagalli, would you bother to answer the question?"

"W-what?"

"The question. Just to exercise your mind a bit."

"Oh, okay." She looked at the board. There were some weird signs written on the board.

_Now, what the heck are those? _She chuckled nervously.

"Well, Miss Cagalli, the board's waiting."

_Damn. What to do? What to do?_ She glanced at Luna. Luna shrugged. _Great, just when you needed friends most._ Just then Lacus wrote something on her paper and showed it to her. _Lacus!_ Her eyes twinkled in delight.

She walked towards the board and placed the answer.

"Good. I hope you learned something."

_Yah. Whenever in trouble, look at Lacus._ She smiled. _I'm gonna love this subject!_

_**

* * *

**_**Hi there! I'm new here and if you want to help me, please REVIEW, however NO FLAMES please! I can't bear that yet. If I get at least 10 reviews then I'll update so that I'll now if somebody out there enjoyed or liked my first fic. Am I demanding? I don't think so. Just want to know if I should continue. Thanks a lot! Hope to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot. I'm so glad, I'm so happy, I'm so jolly, I couldn't help myself. Waaa! Hope you like this chappie! **

**Cari-Akira:** Luna and Cagalli are super best friends, they are like sisters. But don't worry, I don't want to portray Luna like a girl who is so obsessed with just one guy… (maybe just a bit). Also, I couldn't give another role to the very angelic Lacus except a very nice and friendly one. She really fits that character. Glad that you liked my fic. I love you! 

**Maeye:** Aww! Thanks a lot! Hope we can be friends. Love you too!

**To ovp, JC-Athie, Harukichi, HentaiNoBakaChick57, Sunflower Seeds – thanks so much! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own anything about GS. But Miki's mine, my own character. Got it?

**Chapter 2:**

Monday had gone so fast. Before heading off to their houses, Lacus invited them for some time at her house. Cagalli would have said no if Luna didn't cover her blunt mouth.

"What do you think you're doing," whispered Cagalli.

"It isn't right to decline such an offer from such a nice girl," Luna replied with a blink. "Let's go Lacus!"

Cagalli sighed. _I sure hope that Miki would not be mad at me about this_. She then followed the girls.

---------------

"You have a nice house," Luna said as she surveyed her surroundings. Lacus' house is very homely, not to mention very big. Different kinds of flowers are displayed in every corner. Portraits of her family and Lacus, herself, are hanged in the walls.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go to my room." Cagalli and Luna kept looking at the eye-catching things they encountered while ascending the stairs. After turning right, Lacus opened an elegant-looking door.

A sweet smell welcomed the guests as they set foot on Lacus' room. The walls were painted faint pink with cute designs. A table was placed at the center with a vase and beautiful flowers in it. A soft carpet was beneath the table which is shaped like a slipper.

"Wow!" Cagalli exclaimed while taking a good look at some stuffs.

"Your room is sooo lovely! Oh! What a cuddly, cute, charming little bear!" Luna cried as she pampered the toy with hugs and kisses.

"I agree with you too. I really like my room. I designed it."

"Really? Maybe you would also want to design Cagalli's room," said Luna, trying hard not to laugh.

'_Oh yeah, maybe you would also want to flash my room on tv,'_ Cagalli thought as she gave Luna a dangerous glare. But Luna seemed to be unaffected.

Cagalli paced around Lacus' room. _Lacus sure is very rich… like Luna._ She then placed her hand upon the soft mattress of Lacus' bed. _They could get whatever they want_. But the thing that captured her attention the most is the fact that despite the fragile and countless things in Lacus' room, she still managed to maintain its orderliness.

_What would I give to have a place like this!_

Just then Cagalli broke out from her thoughts when Luna announced that she would like to see some of Lacus' personal things. Lacus giggled and led them to her closet where she kept her most favorite and precious possessions.

Cagalli gagged as she saw the girly stuffs on her friend's closet. _Not that I hate them, it's just too… girly_.

She just stared stupidly at the other two who had so much fun trying on some of the clothes and accessories.

_On the other thought, I think I should be contented with my room._

"You should've seen Cagalli's room. A normal person would not want to live in that place!" said Luna who burst laughing as she pictured Cagalli's room back at their house.

"What! I'm a normal person but I still survive at my room," pouted Cagalli.

Lacus just laughed at the constant bickering of Luna and Cagalli. "Come on, tell me more about it."

After an hour of eating, laughing and chatting (not to mention humiliating Cagalli), Luna and Cagalli decided to leave. They thanked Lacus' hospitality. Lacus had so much fun with them especially when they are having their little fights. She insisted on giving them a ride back since it was very late but the two prefer to walk to explore the places.

"Take care!" Lacus waved to them.

"You too!" Cagalli waved back. When the two were out of sight, Lacus sighed and mumbled a soft 'thanks'.

---------------

"Oh God! The key stuck on the hole!" exclaimed Luna while trying to fish the poor key out of the hole.

"Let me try that. Aaargh!" _Damn key. Get out of there! _"It's no use. Time for plan B."

"Uh, since when do we have plan B?"

Cagalli chose to ignore her. "Luna," Cagalli hissed. "I'll climb the wall and open the door for you." Cagalli stepped over the huge rock and prepared herself.

"Wait! I want to climb too."

"Silly girl, now move aside"

Cagalli climbed and landed upon the ground perfectly. Just as she was about to reach for the door, she heard somebody shout. She looked up and saw Luna jump off from the peak of the wall.

Cagalli watched with big eyes as her best friend landed on the ground in a not-so-perfect manner. "Luna!"

"Ya think I will let you have all the fun?" Luna said while rubbing her aching butt.

Cagalli let a big sigh. "If you have been hurt, your mom's sure gonna kill me."

"Girls, I think that you've been missing much of your sleep," a woman said through gritted teeth.

"Mo-mom," Luna stuttered.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT?"

---------------

After a 15 minute lecture from Mrs. Hawke, Cagalli proceeded to go to her room. Unfortunately, there was another person waiting for her arrival.

_Oh here goes. 3…2…1…_

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" asked Miki, the head maid in the Hawke's household.

"Uhm, I got lost?"

"You got lost? Do you really think I would believe you!"

"I'm just kidding. Actually, when I was going home from school, I saw a helpless pregnant woman. She doesn't know the way to her destination so I offered her my company. Suddenly, she just disappeared right in front of my eyes. At first, I thought she was a ghost…" Cagalli stated.

Miki's eyebrow started twitching.

"… but I realized she has such a beautiful face to be a ghost. So I made up my mind that she must be some kind of a fairy, not just a fairy but a…"

"STOP FOOLING ME AROUND YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING GIRL!" Miki shouted as she chased Cagalli with a pan in hand.

---------------

Cagalli closed the door of her room. _Ha! She thinks that I will tremble in fear._ She threw her stuffs on her bed.

Then there was a knock on her door. "Still awake?"

"Come in," said Cagalli lazily. Luna came in and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe you might want to ask Lacus about tips on how to keep a room in order. I think mine's not working," she laughed.

Cagalli replied with a grunt. "Sorry for the trouble. I hope Miki has gone easy on you," her best friend said as she plopped on the bed beside her.

"Hn, I just told her about the fairy I met," chuckled Cagalli. Luna looked at her, confused. "Never mind."

"Cagalli, do you still remember our promise when we're in grade school?"

"We had made so many promises, Luna. Which one are you talking about?"

"About finding our true love, our other half."

"What about that?"

"Hey, do you think it is possible to fall in love at first sight?"

"I don't know. Falling in love at first sight is such an unpredictable thing to know your soul mate. I mean, if you really belong to each other, nobody can stop you to be with each other."

"But I strongly believe that I had found my soul mate." Cagalli glanced at her. "Maybe you'll meet him tomorrow!" said Luna as she turned on Cagalli's doorknob to go to her own room.

_Huh?_ "Night!" yelled the blond girl. Then Cagalli let sleep take over her.

**Whew! Took me 5 hrs to finish this, typed straight to the computer. Hope you like this chapter. I really racked my brain to come up with something…. errr, worthwhile? PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES puh-lease! Thanks!**

**Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to upload this last Sunday but my mother got confined so I have to take care of her. Also, I got hooked with another anime! Lolz.**

**Cagalli and Athrun will meet personally next chapter so watch out for that! Another villain in Cagalli's life will be introduced at the next chapter. **

**You should understand Cagalli's feelings about skirts and the like. I mean, I, myself, also didn't want to try on and have such girly stuffs. As Cagalli puts it, "it's too… girly."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I'm back. I'm so sorry for updating very, very late. Things got complicated and I got very busy. Over the last weeks, I had to prepare so that I can pass my exam and interview for dentistry proper. Yup! That's my course.**

**Disclaimer: For the third time, I don't own GS. I really wish I do…**

**Another villain will mess with Cagalli's life! Athrun and Cagalli will meet at last. So here it is the chapter 3 of Heart on Two. ENJOY! SPREAD THE LOVE OF ASUCAGA!**

**Chapter 3:**

_Orb University, a private school preferred by kids from rich families. So, why am I here again? _Cagalli was walking around the corridors of her new school. She had just picked her books from her locker and was finding her way back to her room. As she was about to turn to the corner she spotted four guys talking.

"Hey Athrun, how's your stay here at Orb?" asked a brown haired boy.

"Not quite well. Somehow, I couldn't find something interesting here," a guy referred to as Athrun replied. He had blue hair, emerald green orbs not to mention a really handsome face.

"Yo, come with us after school and we'll bring you to a place you would like. You can meet new people there, and oh yeah, pretty girls too," said a blonde haired man.

_Certainly, this place is for idiots too._ She hadn't meant to listen to their conversation. It's just that they were standing in Cagalli's way.

"I don't think so. Father wants me to attend some party with his colleagues," Athrun said with an air of disgust.

"Well, why don't we skip classes? I'm sure the teachers won't mind you know," a silver haired boy said.

Just then, the bell rang. _Gotta go!_ She ran fast and passed by this group of boys talking. She turned around the corner at a fast speed, unaware of the paper that had fallen from her book.

Athrun caught a glimpse of her and noticed a form lying on the ground. _Must have been hers when she rounded the corner so fast._

"What's this? A scholarship form?"

---------------

"Hey there Cagalli!"

Cagalli landed her books on her desk with a loud thump. "Hi Luna, Lacus," she exclaimed.

"Have you heard about the Fllay girl? I heard she's the most popular student here though some says that she has some temper. Maybe you two will get along!"

Poor Luna kept babbling about the said girl. _Some pay girl huh?_ Cagalli wasn't listening for she was searching for her scholarship form. However, after scanning through the pages of her books, she panicked. _What the! How come it's not here? _She then looked inside her bag and underneath and beside her chair. She pulled her hair, slapped her cheeks and banged her head. _WHERE WAS IT!_

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Lacus worriedly asked.

"Yes, I mean no! My scholarship form, it's gone!" said Cagalli who was nearly in tears.

"Maybe you just misplaced it," Luna said while helping her get through her books again.

They scanned every corner of her messy bag and searched 2 meters within her vicinity. Cagalli just shook her head and sighed. "Don't worry Cagalli, I'm sure you'll find it. We'll help you," Luna consoled her best friend.

Cagalli was too worried that she couldn't concentrate on the lessons. All the time, she couldn't discern what her teacher was saying. All she can see was her broken dreams and the sound of her form being ripped into pieces. _My form! My form! Please be okay!_

---------------

Ring!

As soon as the students heard the signal of the end of class, they had come storming out in different directions. However, 3 students were left inside the room except that the other one was going hysterical.

"Cagalli, calm down will you? We're going to find it" said Luna assuringly.

"Just remember where you have been all this time," said Lacus calmly.

After a few minutes, the 3 girls could be seen scrutinizing every corner of the school. Each concentrate on the floor as they follow the paths Cagalli had taken early in the morning. As they entered the cafeteria, they saw a huge crowd gathered at the center. They pushed themselves to the crowd to see what was happening. There, they saw a bunch of girls who were in deep argument.

"Look at what you've done! A beautiful red-haired girl shouted. Her blouse was covered with orange juice.

"Fllay, oh I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were there," said the other girl.

Fllay, a 3rd year high school student, is the most important girl in school, at least what most students think about. She has a noticeable red hair, inches below her shoulders, tied in neat ponytail. She is very beautiful and popular as well. She leads the girl's tennis team and is also competitive in any kind of sport. Most importantly, she's the three-time president of the student council.

"What are you, blind?" Fllay continued her angst. The girl tried to dab her shirt with tissue but Fllay just slapped her hand away. "Stupid!" she said.

"That was so mean!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere became quiet. The loud chattering of the students died down. The spoons and forks banging on the plates were no longer heard. Even the cooks who served the dishes and those who were lined up for their food stopped their acts. After a few seconds, the shocked faces of the spectators turned towards the direction of that voice.

From the entrance of the canteen, a pair of emerald green eyes watched the scene unfold before him.

Cagalli was standing beside the poor girl. She was clenching her fists and glared at Fllay.

"She already apologized. There's no use calling her stupid," Cagalli said.

There she was, not knowing how she ended up defending the girl. A minute ago, she was just searching for her lost form and now, she was the center of attention. However, she couldn't stand seeing the girl being treated badly in front of everyone. Moreover, she couldn't understand why nobody even bothered to stood up for her.

"And may I know who you are?"

"I'm Cagalli," she said simply.

"Well then Cagalli, if you know what's good for you, keep out of the way."

Just then, Luna stepped in front of Cagalli. "You shouldn't talk to her like that!" she butted in. She knows who the heck is this girl, however, she's furious that somebody treats her friend meanly.

"Next time, mind your own businesses will you," Fllay said. With that, she left Luna, Cagalli and the girl at the cafeteria. Afterwards, the place goes back to normal. The students started talking and once again converting the silent environment a while ago into a lively one.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was left there with her mouth wide open. _Did she just walk away on me?_ You see, Cagalli always managed to keep the last laugh, but evidently, not on this incident.

She snapped out of her thoughts as soon as things had gone back its usual air. The girl she had helped turned to her and stared.

"Are you okay?" asked Cagalli.

Surprisingly, the girl just looked at her and ran away. Cagalli was dumbfounded. _What had just happened?_

---------------

Athrun had gone out of the halls after going through an exhausting pushing and prying the hands of the girls who constantly swarm over him. He had promised his friends to meet them after school for some quality time before the party starts.

He stopped walking when he noticed that something was going on at the cafeteria. He ushered himself towards the entrance.

"_What are you, blind?"_

He recognized that voice everywhere. Fllay. '_Now, who's the lucky person she had chosen to pick with_', he thought sarcastically. Usually, he didn't mind Fllay picking up on weak people. He doesn't mind what she does at all. It's her life and she can defend herself. But at some point, he realized that she was getting too comfy with it. He felt sorry for others, but what can he do? He's a selfish person after all. He was on his feet to go when suddenly…

"_That was so mean! She already apologized. There's no use calling her stupid"_

Boy, was he so surprised to see someone shouting back at Fllay. He'd never realized that somebody would actually go against her. Somehow, it made him feel admiration for that girl. Actually, he's fighting the urge to raise his fist in the air and cheer.

"_I'm Cagalli"_

He smirked. Somehow, that name rings a bell. The girl clearly doesn't know who she is shouting at. He felt sorry for that girl. Fllay will surely make her life miserable. But seeing the determined face of that cute girl makes him doubt that thought. _Looks like something interesting will come up this school year._

After Fllay had left, he noticed that the place had gone back to usual. He slowly approached the wide mouthed Cagalli to congratulate her on what she did.

"I believe this is yours, miss."

Cagalli spun around and came face-to-face with a gorgeous guy. She looked at him with big eyes. She had never seen such a perfect creature!

Meet Athrun Zala, the all-time favorite of the crowd, especially the girls. His silky, midnight hair which he always combed with his bare hand makes the entire school population drool over him. He has the most expressive emerald green orbs that will surely melt everyone's hearts. He is the son of one of the richest man at Orb, an heir to a multi-billion company. An A-student, gifted with perfectly shaped body, has no girlfriend. Yes, this hunk is a selfish, arrogant and has no particular liking to girls… yet.

"Here," said Athrun as she handed Cagalli her paper. Cagalli took the paper and muttered a soft thanks.

Meanwhile, Luna just stared at Athrun. _It's him!_

"It was really brave of you to stand up to her like that, congratulations," Athrun said while smiling at Cagalli.

Cagalli blushed. "She deserves it! I can't believe that there are such insensitive persons. Just who is she anyway."

Athrun coughed. He was so shocked to hear such a remark. "You don't know her? She's Fllay, my sister."

"She's your sister. Wow! I'm surprised! You two sure don't seem blood-related or something." She prepared herself to walk away when suddenly she realized what she had been saying. She turned around again with her hand stuffed on her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know she's your sister. I shouldn't have said that, though it's true," she almost whispered the last words while looking at the floor.

Athrun laughed. She is really an interesting girl. Arguing with someone she doesn't even know just to stand by her principles. Very few have the courage to do that. "It's nice knowing you, Cagalli," he said. "By the way, the name's Athrun."

---------------

It was 10 pm. Cagalli had just finished her chores and is preparing to do her school works. But that doesn't mean that she had forgotten what occurred that day. _Athrun_. "Aargh! I should be thinking about my home works not him!" she said to herself.

After a couple of minutes, Luna knocked on the door and came in. "Cagalli, I received an invitation. Read this."

_Ms. Hawke,_

_We cordially invite you to the acquaintance party for the freshmen at the Zala's residence. This years' theme is a slumber party._

_We hope that you could come._

Cagalli finished the letter and looked at Luna who was looking back at her, waiting for her response. "What do you think?" Luna asked her.

"I don't want to go. Besides, after talking to that girl, I could think of a million reasons why I shouldn't be there."

"It'll be fun. Lacus will be there too. Come on, let's go."

However, Cagalli had gone back to her school assignments. Luna sighed. "If you don't go then so will I." She really wanted to go and meet new people. But she couldn't just leave her friend alone while she's enjoying the party.

"Whoa! Luna, you don't have to do that!" Luna gave Cagalli a sad look. After 3 minutes of subjecting to dilemma, she finally agreed with an air of resignation. "Guess I have no choice then."

Luna hugged Cagalli. "We'll have a great time there, promise!"

**What will happen to the party? Is this the start of Cagalli's troublesome life or will she find love along the way? That's for you to know next chapter!**

**Questions? Suggestions? Or anything you want to say? Say you like it or not? Just REVIEW please! However, FLAMES NOT ACCEPTED. Have pity on me… I'm just a first-timer.**

**Some incidences I borrowed from Sweet Valley Twins pocketbook. Good authors cite their sources. Hehe.**

**I know that its weird depicting Fllay as Athrun's sister. I think that she fits for that part. Don't you think Cagalli's cool with this chappie. Well, standing up for someone bossy. She's such a brave girl.**

**More happenings next chapter so watch out for it. But first things first, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! Ya know that it makes the author happy as well as motivated. Until next time. Love you all!**


End file.
